


Pinned

by Sermocinare



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sermocinare/pseuds/Sermocinare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Adrian can't find anything to pin to his lapel, Eddie decides to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinned

"Oh, stop it." Adrian's tone is slightly exasperated, and he tilts his head, trying to escape the warm lips pressing against his jawbone, hands gripping the arms that are snaking around his waist, trying to encircle him. "I don’t have time for this right now. I have an important meeting to attend."

Far from being discouraged by the blonde’s protests, Eddie wraps his arms around Adrian’s torso and nips at his exposed neck: “Always so busy, controlling that little empire of yours, eh, Ozy?” Besides, it’s not as if Adrian couldn’t stop him if he really wanted to. Which, to Eddie, spells a yes, even if Adrian himself doesn’t know it yet. “When’s that oh so important pow-wow of yours anyway?”

Adrian frowns, and makes an attempt at pulling Eddie’s arms off him: “It’s in an hour. And I have to get ready.” He should have thrown Eddie out of his apartment right after breakfast, but somehow, this has gotten harder and harder for him to do over the last few weeks. Loathe as he is to admit this, he likes having him here. Still, there’s a time and place for everything, and this is not it. “So if you’d kindly get off me now?”

"A full hour? Leaves us enough time," Eddie grins, tightening his arms around the other man's waist, pulling him flush against his body, enjoying Adrian’s short snarl of protest . "Even you can't really take a full fucking hour to get dolled up, princess." Though, what with that gayass walk-in closet and all the shit Adrian has lying around in his bathroom, Eddie isn’t too sure of that. Not that the boy isn’t pretty enough anyway.

Adrian growls, squirming, then whines as Eddie nuzzles into that sensitive little spot right behind his ear, the calloused palm of the other man’s hand sliding down the plane of his stomach and right into his still unbuttoned dress pants. "I said stop it." His protest sounds feeble even to his own ears, and he whines again, somewhere between lust and frustration at his own inability to resist.

Eddie laughs, a low, rumbling sound against Adrian's back, and nips at the blonde's neck: "Oh, I heard you all right. I just ain't listening." His hand is between Adrian's legs now, gripping him none too gently, and Adrian gasps, hardening in the other man's palm. "But if you really want me to stop..." Eddie lets the sentence trail off, teeth sinking into the tight muscle between Adrian's neck and shoulder.

"Oh, fuck you." Adrian whimpers, defeated, spine arching wantonly, hips jerking into Eddie's hand. He loosens his grip, no longer trying to pry the other man’s hands off him, and lets his fingers caress the skin beneath them, head falling back on Eddie’s shoulder.

"Nah." Eddie smirks, then grinds his hips against that oh so pretty ass in front of him: "Other way 'round, blondie."

Almost an hour later, Eddie is sprawling on Adrian's designer couch, still stark naked and idly smoking his cigar, while Adrian is pacing from the dressing room to the bedroom and back again, muttering something under his breath. Eddie is pretty sure he's cursing him to hell and back in seven different languages, which really is funny, seeing how just a few minutes ago, Adrian was still praising him to heaven, even though his words weren’t exactly something you’d say in a church. Eddie watches through the half-open door as Adrian pulls his shirt on, covering up the scratches and bite marks on his back. For a moment, he wonders if the corporate bosses Adrian's meeting with have any idea how he looks under those trademark purple suits of his. Some probably would like to. But they never will, and that thought makes Eddie grin with something akin to pride. There's not many who know what his ice queen looks like when he's melting, and as long as he's around, Eddie is going to make damned sure the number won’t be growing.

When Adrian emerges from the dressing room, he looks as polished and pristine as ever, save for his still tousled hair, but the annoyed look on his face doesn't quite fit with the businesslike attire. He steps over into the bedroom, brow furrowed and lips pinched into a thin line, and Eddie can hear him rooting around the room, searching for something. "Watcha looking for, Ozy?" he calls over, not bothering to get up from the couch.

"My lapel pin." Adrian leans against the doorframe, scowling over in Eddie's direction, jaw working back and forth in a way that tells Eddie that yes, his royal highness is really annoyed. "I can't find it, and thanks to you, I don't have enough time to look for it."

Eddie just shrugs: "So go without it. Damn thing's way too frilly, anyway."

The look that Adrian shoots him would have probably killed lesser men in a second, and Eddie feels a small and unfamiliar pang of something in his stomach as Adrian turns and stalks off into the bathroom. Shit. Somehow, Adrian always manages to get to him like that. He gets up, goes into the bedroom to search around in his discarded clothes, and then follows Adrian into the chrome-and-marble bathroom that somehow always manages to intimidate him with its sparkling cleanliness.

Adrian is standing in front of the mirror, meticulously parting his blonde hair and pointedly ignoring Eddie's presence. Eddie just watches him, patiently waiting until he's set the can of Veidt brand hairspray down before speaking up. "Adrian."

Just one word, but that word is enough to make Adrian turn around, the lines on his face softening as he regards Eddie with gentle curiosity. Eddie has lots of names for him. Ozy, blondie, princess, twinkie, and a host of other nicknames he would rather not hear. But, for reasons Adrian can only guess at, Eddie almost never calls him by his name. Never simply Adrian. "Yes?"

"Well, if you really fucking need a pin..." Eddie steps forward, reaching out for Adrian's hand and turning it over so he can drop something into the blonde’s outstretched palm. It's a small, yellow smilie face button, and something inside Adrian just melts.

Closing the small distance still between them, Adrian grasps Eddie's other hand and gently leans his forehead against the other man's, closing his eyes and smiling: "Thank you."

For a few seconds, they remain like that, just basking in each other’s warmth, then Eddie steps back and lets go of Adrian's hands: "Well, it looks a lot better than that posh, frilly thing, anyway."

Adrian is still smiling, warm and radiant, as he pins the button to the lapel of his suit: "I would say that's debatable." With a last brush of fingertips against shoulder, he leaves Eddie alone in the bathroom, his receding steps calm and unhurried even though he's already fifteen minutes late.


End file.
